A table saw is a power tool used to cut a workpiece to a desired size or shape. A table saw includes a work surface or table and a circular blade extending up through the table. A person uses a table saw by holding a workpiece on the table and feeding it past the spinning blade to make a cut. A fair amount of sawdust is generated at the surface of a table saw as the blade cuts the workpiece and that dust can disperse into the surrounding environment. Dust from wood and many other products commonly processed in a workshop environment have been shown to pose a health risk to those who are exposed to the dust, especially if exposed to the dust on a regular basis. Thus, it is important to collect as much dust as possible at the time of cutting and thereby limit the dust that escapes into the environment. The blade guards disclosed in this specification include systems to collect sawdust.
The disclosed blade guards also include a shroud to substantially enclose the blade and protect against contact with the blade, a splitter or spreader to support the shroud and to keep a workpiece from shifting sideways and catching on the blade, an anti-kickback device such as a set of anti-kickback pawls configured to oppose a workpiece being thrown back toward a user, and/or a block to prevent a workpiece that is higher than the top of the blade from contacting the spinning blade.